


I Could Go for a Bubble Bath

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Bubble Bath, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, sometimes a girl could go for a long soak in the trap; and sometimes a clown screws that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Go for a Bubble Bath

After a long day of studying, followed by a few hours FLARPing with Vriska, Terezi knew exactly what she needed; a bubble bath.  
She rarely ever got to sit in the trap and just enjoy herself.  
As she came into her hive she mumbled a bit of a song she had heard earlier and took off her coat. She was just about to settle in front of her husktop when she heard a gurgle inside her recuperacoon. With her cane lifted at the ready the young tealblood crept to the mouth of the cocoon and was met by a large dopey grin dripping with green slime.  
"Gamzee, you fuck!" She was mildly relieved that the intruder was familiar but jabbed him in the shoulder anyway.  
"That ain't no way to greet a brother." Gamzee lazily rubbed the sore spot.  
"You can't just sneak into a troll's hive without asking, Makara!"  
The other troll lifted his eyebrows in amused disbelief.  
"My wicked sister pulls that shit all the time."  
"When I know you're home! I'd never sneak in and make myself comfortable without you being there, I could have killed you Gamzee."  
"You want me out of your slime, girl?"  
"I do, yes. You can see yourself out."  
Frustrated by the unexpected guest, Terezi decided to forego wasting time on trollian and grubtube and went straight to getting her bath ready. She grinned as she sat at the edge of the trap and saw the 14 or so bottles lined up on the back of the tub, each one made bubbles of a different color and left pretty swirls of color in the water as well. Slowly and meticulously, she made a thick line of each color running from the faucet end of the trap to the back before stopping it up and starting the comfortably hot water.  
Terezi let out a childlike giggle as her senses were engulfed by the rainbow filling the tub. Soon out of her clothes, she shut off the water, slid under the suds and let out a sigh.  
No sooner was she comfortable in the fruity mist of aromas there was a 'splat splat' on the tile near the door, an unmistakable sound. The sound of an Asshole covered in slime trying to ruin her peaceful sit in the tub. Her scarlet eyes flew open and she let out a growl.  
Gamzee was unperturbed. "Look at that, like the whole dark motherfucking carnival in one little bitty pool."  
"Go away, I just want to relax in here."  
"I ain't got a dream of stopping you, girl." He took another step toward the tub.  
"No."  
"No what, Terecita?" One oversized foot plopped into the tub.  
"Ugh! You don't take a bubble bath to get clean, stop that!"  
"What's a trip to the trap if you're not for up and cleansing?"  
"The water is nice and warm, I have nothing to do. It's nice. It's relaxing."  
"I could get my relax on."  
As Gamzee joined her, his mass displaced the water so much that the entire floor had a layer of water and hardly any bubbles clung to the tub, covering the outside of it and pooling at the base instead. He pulled his feet up and put one on either side of Terezi's head. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Gamzee smirked and leaned forward.  
"Don't enjoy having a brother around?"  
Before she could respond he had gripped her chin in one slimy hand and gave a quick, rough kiss on her mouth, leaving her lower face smeared green.  
Gamzee draped his arm outside of the tub, his knuckles just barely dragging on the floor, the other he rested on his lap.  
"What's a rainbow like this do to olfactories like yours?" Gamzee asked, eyes closed, muscles loose.  
"It smells like the grubloops from that commercial with the big beaked squawkbeast."  
Gamzee nodded sagely.  
When she was younger, Terezi never would have imagined that a kismesis couple could be so mundane and comfortable at times. She had assumed it was all rough pailing and curse words, but here they were comfortable and doing absolutely nothing. She wanted to smack the sass off of him of course, especially for mucking up the water but all that could wait, this was nice.  
"Getting your think on, baby girl?" Gamzee didn't open his eyes, he just sort of purred the question. Terezi patted the leg over her right shoulder.  
"Getting my think on, brother clown."  
Gamzee shifted a little and looked at her.  
"What about?"  
"Talking feelings isn't really a kismesis's deal."  
Gamzee grinned and splashed at her a little. She laughed and splashed back.  
"I really love to hate you."  
The block was silent aside from the soft 'pap pap' sounds of bubbles popping for a few minutes.  
"Damn, girl, that's the sweetest shit I ever heard. Don't go getting sappy on me now."  
"Gross, no."  
"If we vacate this ablution trap I got a wicked surprise for my wicked little sis."  
Terezi pushed herself away from the wall and lifted an arm toward the door.  
"Lead the way, but wash your face first. It's still slimy."  
Gamzee got up rather gracefully and stepped onto the wet tile where he promptly slipped and landed face down in front of the gaper.  
Terezi stifled her cackles and pulled the plug in the drain.  
"If I had known there'd be a massive jerk sharing the bath with me I wouldn't have filled it so high. Let me get a towel to dry all this water." She managed to leave the room without incident and came back with a pile of towels in worse condition than the fluffy ones hanging on the rack. Gamzee had managed to turn his head and was rubbing his nose.  
"You didn't break it did you?" Terezi started laying out the towels on the floor.  
"Just getting my chill on, all but my nose is pretty comfortable."  
Terezi dropped a towel on him and managed to cover the floor over all but where Gamzee still splayed out.  
"Get up and wash your face, you lazy fuck." She stepped over him and scrubbed the slime off of her own face, it was getting a little gummy and chalky in spots, soon her reflection was joined by his and they were both clean and ready to leave the soggy, rainbow-scented block.  
"So what's this surprise? Cherry Faygo?"  
Gamzee shook his head, obviously gleeful.  
"Nah, much better." He lifted her into his arms and carried her, cradled against his chest across the room.  
"I'm going to get dressed first." The smaller troll wiggled free and landed on the floor, feet first, with a thunk.  
"Do what up and makes your heart sing, Terecita." The lanky, but somehow still muscular troll casually left into the main block while Terezi slipped into a pair of plain grey boxers and a white t-shirt.  
Gamzee already had his black and indigo shorts back on and was digging through his satchel on the floor. He had a few empty Faygo bottles laying around him and the old scalemates he had taken from her when finally he pulled out his hand. Whatever was folded in it was hidden by his long, lithe fingers though.  
"Step right up." Gamzee smiled lazily and patted the space in front of him. Terezi cautiously sat down, keeping her eye on the noose tied to the closet door directly behind that spot. That crooked smile of his was suspicious and she wanted to knock it off his face. As soon as she was settled he scooped up her foot and twisted open a tiny bottle of deeply pigment indigo purple nail paint.  
Terezi gasped and yanked her foot back, but he kept a painless but firm grip on her ankle.  
"You know I hate that foot fetish shit!"  
"No fetishism here, you squeaky little thing. Gotta show the world who my hatemate is."  
She growled and continued twisting her foot around as he worked. At the final toe, Gamzee Makara painted the final stroke with a flourish and tsked at her.  
"This looks like shit. I'll have to redo it."  
Terezi scolded at him, she had worked her hand through the noose hanging by her and wasn't able to loosen it one handed.  
"Oh, just what I needed." Gamzee turned away from Terezi instead of helping her and lifted her unpainted foot over his shoulder, gripping the back of her heel he painted it all quickly and evenly.  
When he got to repainting the first foot Terezi got aggravated again and bopped him on the head with an empty bottle.  
"You stupid clown piece of-"  
"Hold the fuck still, sis, I got to keep the colors in the motherfucking lines this time."  
She whapped him again, this time bringing the sole of her free foot against the back of his head several times.  
"I hate it when you touch my feet. Untie my other hand now!"  
"Terecita, you're all kinds of motherfucking crazy, acting like you didn't up and motherfucking tie yourself up."  
She was silent as the final strokes were made to coat all of her toenails.  
"Shut up, motherfucker." She grumbled and kicked him once more.  
The indigo troll carefully screwed the cap onto the vial of paint and after replacing it in the bag turned to Terezi. He stretched over her and brought his lips close to her ear as he worked the knot loose.  
"The magic words are; please don't touch my motherfucking feet, and no, stop that." He murmured against her skin as she was set free.  
Terezi blushed as she sat up and rubbed her wrist that was feeling a little raw from twisting it against the rope. Obviously she knew just to tell Gamzee in no uncertain terms what her foot rules were, but the truth was she didn't have any, she just enjoyed hassling him. She wiggled her toes and inspected his work.  
"Don't go licking those til they're dry." Gamzee remarked, still packing up his bag.  
Terezi scoffed and lowered her foot away from her face, acting like she hadn't been about to do exactly what he warned against.  
"So, I get to do you next?"  
Gamzee lifted his eyebrows as he looked at her over his shoulder.  
"Do me? I could agree to some of that."


End file.
